Bass' How-To Guide to Eating Ice Cream
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: This started as a one-shot about Bass explaining how to eat ice cream and turned into me wanting him to eat more than that. It's essentially a two-shot and it's pure Charloe because I adore them and can't live without them.
1. Part 1

**This started out as word prompt (ice cream) but I had to add a Part 2 because as always, I can't ever write something without a little smut. It was also published over on Tumblr under the same name. The first part is fairly short as the prompt had a 100-500 word limit but the second part is a little longer. **

* * *

**Bass' How-To Guide to Eating Ice Cream - Part 1**

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe she was laughing that hard. And not just at anything but at something Bass had said. Her stomach was hurting and her eyes filled with tears as she tried to stop. It was hard when all he did was laugh along with her, the corner of his eyes crinkling from pure joy. The though of him being left tied up to his bed with ice cream on his junk would be forever burned in her mind.

"That's what you get for being a douche." She said between cackling.

He chuckled. "I didn't deserve it that time, I swear." After a few moments, the laughter died down. Charlie bit her lip, looking at him appreciatively and inadvertently releasing a sigh. He smiled at her, _God she was beautiful_. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be sitting alone with her like this, sharing a drink and bonding like old pals. Charlie had the ability to make him feel young again, starting with the incessant flirting that always left him wanting more.

Somewhere along the way they'd crossed the boundary between allies and friends. Anything else beyond that was blurred, although they saw glimpses of what could be from the chats they'd engage in from time to time. Nothing ever went past that, however, both too afraid to ruin what they had. They were holding on to a tension-filled rope and neither had been brave enough to cause it to snap yet.

Charlie was leaning over slightly, giving him a pretty good view of what was hidden under her shirt. "What did it taste like?" She asked flirtatiously.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"The ice cream." She simpered.

He shrugged. "Delicious."

Charlie slapped his thigh, removing her hand slowly. "No shit, Captain Obvious." They laughed. "I'm serious. Tell me."

Bass' eyes were filled with mischief. "The trick is in eating it." He began, "You can't do it too fast, otherwise you won't fully enjoy it. But if you lick it too slow it can get boring."

Charlie was listening intently, her lips parting without saying a word. "It's soft as soon as you run your tongue over it and frankly, when the sweet taste touches your mouth it's impossible to stop lapping it up." He grinned.

"You lick the sides... the center... suck on the little tip gently." He licked his lips. Charlie could feel a warmth expanding in her belly. "The creaminess in the center is the best–"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're disgusting." She pressed her hand against his chest pushing him away.

"You asked–"

"I asked you to describe ice cream not your method of eating pus–" She trailed off. "For the record, it would've been better if you had actually shown me." Bass' mouth dropped open as she came to her feet.

"Where are you going? I'm not done yet."

"It sucks when you don't get to finish, doesn't it?" She teased, leaving him on the porch all alone.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed :) xoxo**


	2. Part 2

**The reason for the M rating follows.**

* * *

**Bass' How-To Guide to Eating Ice Cream - Part 2**

* * *

Bass was helping Charlie organize the haystacks in the barn, her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, something she had started doing ever since Miles put her in charge of the horses a few weeks before. Everyone else had gone into town, in another supply run that would probably result in a week-long ration of canned fruit and beans. They were both sweating, the tiny pieces of hay sticking to their moistened skin every time they put down another stack.

"So what you said last night..." Bass uttered, still moving quickly to accommodate everything in a uniform pile against the wall.

Charlie stopped what she was doing, one of her eyebrows raised as she placed her hands on her hips. She always put more weight on one leg than the other when she stood, her hip sticking out just a bit. "What's that?" She said, running her forearm across her forehead and letting out a deep breath.

Bass laughed, she did this every time. There were instances when he thought she would literally climb him like a tree and rip his clothes off, only to have her back away like nothing ever happened. Then came the denial, she'd always start by brushing it off as a joke or a misunderstanding. It was Charlie's way of feeling safe, of not admitting that there was something brewing between them and instead sweeping it under the rug like a heap of shameful filth.

"You know what I'm talking about, Charlie." Bass replied, throwing the last stack of hay atop the pile and cleaning his hands.

Charlie liked flirting but when things got this serious she preferred to leave him wondering. "We joke around like that all the time." She explained, "You didn't really think I was serious about you showing me..." Her words trailed off, feeling unexpected throbbing between her legs at the thought. Her pulse quickened as she steading her gaze on him. The atmosphere somehow felt warmer, which didn't make sense considered the day was rapidly coming to an end.

"What is this? What are we doing?" He questioned. He took off his shirt and threw it across his shoulder, leaving only the white wife beater he had underneath. Charlie swallowed hard, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure–"

"This." He repeated. "You and me." His voice was low, deep. "Are we just going to dance around the issue without any kind of resolve." Bass loved spending time with her, he adored the way she laughed at his stupid jokes but it was hard not to get frustrated when at the end of the day he had nothing but his hand to relieve the tension that built up throughout the day.

Charlie knew he had feelings for her. It had become painfully obvious, especially in the past couple weeks. There had even been moments when she'd been close to making the first move but she stopped short every single time. They were friends and the uncertainty of not knowing how giving in would change things between them always made her reconsider. Her heart was now pounding harder against her ribs.

He was staring at her intensely, his blue eyes trying to mask the tremendous need to have her close. A muffled laugh left his lips, "I get it." She furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "It's all just fun and games, right? Tease old Monroe a little and watch him turn to putty in your hands. Do you have a good laugh about it when you're alone at night?" He asked, still smiling but not reflecting any kind of happiness.

Charlie looked away, the reality of the situation was that the only thing she did when she was alone at night was relive every conversation she had with him. She'd always kick herself for letting one more day slip by without doing a single thing. And then she'd pep talk herself into believing it was the right thing. It was a vicious cycle of denial that she couldn't seem to break.

"No." She said firmly, this time taking a few steps towards him. "I don't laugh about you behind your back." Her eyes drifted down his frame. "And I certainly don't think you're _old_." She bit down on her lip, staring back at his face and feeling how her body responded to his close proximity. "I'm just scared."

His whole demeanor changed. "Why?" He said softly.

"Because I like what we have." Charlie smiled. "No. I _love_ what we have." She corrected herself. "What if that changes?" This was the most serious a conversation had ever gotten between them since this had all started. "What if crossing that line turns out to be a bad decision?"

Bass grinned. "You really think I'm that bad in the sack?"

She broke into a giggle, the playful aspect of their relationship resurfacing again. "Yeah, I'm sure you have absolutely no idea what you're doing when it comes down to it." She joked. "You talk the talk but can you walk the walk?"

They both laughed before returning to the matter at hand. "When?" He asked, leaving her baffled. "When did you start thinking of me differently?" He clarified.

Charlie smiled sheepishly. "The night we left Willoughby." She admitted. "When you let me snuggle up to you in the back of the wagon because it was freezing cold. I could tell you were afraid Miles and my mom would kill you for it but you still found the courage to place your arm around me."

He nodded, remembering it all clearly. "You were shivering."

"I could feel the warmth of your hand on my side," She continued, "Your fingers brushed against my skin and–"

Bass' eyes were wide, his heart was beating faster. He had no idea Charlie had thought anything of it until now. "I wasn't trying anything–"

"I wanted more." She admitted, causing his cock to stiffen in his pants. "I wanted you to touch me, I wanted to feel your hands one me. It's sick I know, considering we weren't alone but I didn't care." Charlie walked over to the haystacks, sitting atop them and taking the hair tie off her hair. It fell in waves over her face before she tucked it behind her ears.

He followed, sitting next to her, although his pants had grown a little tighter in the nether region for him to sit comfortably. He placed his hands atop his lap, hoping she hadn't noticed. "That makes two of us." Bass admitted, tilting his head and giving her a sly smirk.

"I've thought about it since then." Her stomach twirled.

Bass brought his hand up to her face, caressing the softness of her cheek. "Let me try something." He said, "And if you don't like it, I'll stop. No questions asked. I promise."

Charlie was shaking, just like the night when she was freezing. She nodded, watching as his lips got closer to hers and his hands moved to the nape of her neck, his fingers burying into her hair. He pressed his lips against hers, parting them lightly before brushing them with his tongue. There was a fire inside her that flared up at his touch. Her whole body came alive, every sensation was magnified.

A moan left her lips and their breathing became heavy. She scraped his bottom lip with her teeth, leaving it red and swollen. "More." She muttered, moving his hands to her waist. Bass smiled, nipping at her lips as his hands slid under her shirt. Charlie shivered, goosebumps forming on her skin as his fingers travelled to the swell of her breasts.

Bass felt his cock throbbing with want as Charlie's hands pulled up on his shirt. Her fingers raked the skin of his chest, pressing against hard muscle at the same time he found his way to the cups of her bra. Charlie was biting on his neck now, her tongue running over salty skin until her mouth latched on to his earlobe. "More." The whisper echoed in his ear.

He pulled away for a second. They both kicked off their boots and he removed her shirt between kisses before returning his attention to her breasts. Charlie unclipped her bra, unable to keep waiting any longer. Bass swallowed hard, as she climbed on top of him, pressing her center to his hardness. She moaned, feeling his cock so close to her entrance and wishing the clothes between them would disappear.

Bass nibbled at the skin of her neck, his hands wrapping around her mounds and his fingers pulling gently at the hardened nipples. The whimpers coming from Charlie further fueled his desire. His mouth left a trail from her neck to her chest and she watched him as he took one little nub between his teeth. Her head tilted back and her fingers delved into his curly hair. He sucked and licked her stiff nipples, savoring the taste of her skin on his tongue.

Charlie was aching with want and at this point she didn't have to tell him how much more she wanted. Her hands busied themselves with his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. She pressed down on his hardness with her hand, causing him to breathe heavily agains her mouth. "Remember the ice cream?" He growled.

A smile split across her face. She nodded, his hand pushing her down onto her back. He licked his lips, yanking her jeans down her legs and throwing them on the ground. His fingers wrapped around the thin fabric of her underwear, sliding them down her thighs and tossing them to the side. Bass watched her intently, drinking her with his eyes. Her fair skin flushed, the dips and curves of her body giving form to the fine specimen that was Charlie Matheson.

"You're beautiful." He said, parting her legs with his hands. Leaning down, he began placing kisses along her inner thighs, making Charlie's moans even louder with anticipation.

She had to watch him. She propped herself on her elbows, studying the way in which his mouth moved between her legs. His tongue slid along her thighs, getting ever so close to her folds. Charlie wanted to plead for more but the only thing that left her mouth were whimpers. She continued watching, enthralled and feeling as her entrance began dripping with want.

He licked her slit, gently at first before applying more pressure. Charlie couldn't believe how close she was to coming. He continued nipping, taking her sensitive nub into his mouth and sucking on it with care. Her whole body felt like it was ready to combust. Bass looked up at her, his blue eyes boring into her soul. He continued maneuvering his tongue in ways Charlie couldn't even describe, his fingers carefully sliding into her wet opening. He hummed against her engorged flesh, as he pumped them in and out of her.

It was too much for Charlie to take. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest. The moans became incessant and her body writhed underneath him as she reached her release. Bass touched her chest, feeling it rise and fall as her breathing steadied. His lips left a trail of kisses as they moved up stomach. She brought him closer, her mouth hungrily devouring his lips.

Charlie reached her hand down to grasp the hardness that was now spilling out of his pants. She tugged at his cock, feeling his silky skin rub against her palm. The little noises coming from Bass' throat made her tug a little harder and she spread the precum over the head with her thumb. She guided his erection to her entrance, the tip teasing her opening, stretching it as it slowly filled her up. Being inside of Charlie was better than Bass had imagined, her walls closed around him, gripping his length as he moved in and out of her.

She let him take her any way he wanted, relishing in the sensations and bursting of elation every time he brought her over the edge. His kisses, his touch, it was never enough for her. Charlie knew she would always want more of him. Her fingernails dug into the muscles of his back, her teeth biting down on his shoulder. She could tell he was getting close, he plunged in and out of her with urgency, hitting her sweet spot once again and making her come one last time. Seconds after, he pulled out, pumping himself to completion and spilling his hot fluid over the side of the haystack.

Bass lied on his back, beads of sweat on his forehead. "What are you thinking about?" He said between breaths.

Charlie lied next to him, her head resting on his chest. "I don't want this to end." She replied. Her head tilted upwards, looking at him adoringly. "You?"

He smiled, "I'm thinking I'm ready for a second round."

She laughed, punching him on the ribs. Her leg snaked around his hip and she pushed herself up, climbing on top of him. "What if this time, I show you how I'd eat a popsicle?" She teased, leaning down to kiss him as he slipped inside her once again.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies (okay, not really… but you did get smut). xoxo**


	3. Part 3

**Okay, this is the final installment of this story. It actually got a little out of hand, considering I wasn't even planning on writing a sequel to Part 1. But I'm a weak human being and I just couldn't resist. I need to go back and work on Stranded now...**

* * *

**Bass' How-To Guide To Eating Ice Cream - Part 3**

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Bass protested as Charlie continued tying his hands behind the tree. He sat with his legs extended, watching her work around them. She'd get close enough for him to feel the heat emanating from her body, delicate movements that only made his imagination soar.

She bend over, legs spread apart, her face inches away from his. "You were the one who said I needed to work on my knots." That little devious smile and the subtle biting of her lip told him this wasn't just an innocent exercise in rope tying. She straightened up, her hands placed on her hips as she looked out into the vast and empty forest.

The weather seemed to have gone from sultry summer to cool autumn in a matter of days. The light breeze made the leaves on the trees rustle, the sky above them grey and somber, a polar opposite to her mood. Charlie sighed, glancing over at him and noticing how vulnerable he looked.

Bass chuckled, "Alright." He tried to maneuver his hands in a way that would allow him to free himself. His attempts were futile, it was obvious Charlie had gotten the hang of this fairly quickly. "I'm not getting out of this one." He stated. "Now what?"

She titled her head, grinning and relishing in the fact that he had no idea what was coming. Or maybe he did, it was hard to tell with Bass. "Do you remember what happened at the barn a few days ago?"

He nodded, of course he remembered. How was he supposed to forget the hours he spent exploring her like she was virgin territory—and technically she was, at least to him. A smile split across his face. "Something you didn't like that I have to be punished for?" His heart began sputtering at the thought.

Charlie slipped off her jacket in a slow and calculated movement, keeping her gaze on him. "Not necessarily."

She stepped in front of him, opening her legs, his head in between them in a more than suggestive manner. Bass felt his cock jump to attention in an instant, trying to resist the urge to nip at her center over her pants. Thinking of darting his tongue into her heated core made his mouth water. She crouched down in front of him, pecking at his lips and noticing how his head tilted in an attempt to kiss her with more urgency. Charlie was having way too much fun watching him struggle.

"I just thought," her hand cupped his hardened cock, a low growl leaving his lips. "I could get a do over on the whole popsicle thing." She sucked on the nook of his collarbone before migrating to his earlobe.

Bass was breathing heavily now and becoming more restless with each passing second. She lightly squeezed his hardness before placing her hands on his shoulders and spreading her legs over him as she straddled him. She moved slowly, kissing him with insatiable need and feeling the delicious ache pulsing between her legs.

"Not that I'm opposed but why do you think you need a do over?" He barely got the words out between breaths.

She pulled on his shirt, "This has to go." His question went unanswered for a few minutes as she took a hold of the knife inside her boot. She really hoped this wasn't one of Bass' favorite shirts. The blade ripped through the fabric and she teared the rest with her hands until he was finally half naked.

Her fingers trailed along his muscles, feeling them tense and harden the lower she got. "I know you said I was good at it–" She licked his chest, running her tongue over his nipple. "But I think it can do better." Bass was making noises she'd never heard him make before and this filled her with great pleasure.

"So my compliment earned me this kind of torture?" He moaned as she rubbed herself over his cock, grinding against him over and over. Bass was dying to touch her, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

Charlie laughed, "Come on, Bass. It's not that bad." She took off her tank top, unclipping her bra and letting it slip off at a leisurely pace. He licked his lips, gaping at her as she touched them. Her fingers began plucking at her stiff nipples and she let out a little moan. "What?" She asked flirtatiously.

Bass cocked his head, his eyes answering her question. "Can't handle a little teasing?" She hoisted herself up, allowing his lips to close in on her navel as she took a hold of his head. Charlie let him get a taste before lowering herself further, her breasts brushed against his facial hair, producing a shiver that rolled throughout her body. She guided his mouth to one nipple, gasping as she felt his lips enclose the nub.

"Oh, God." She muttered, her fingers entangling in his curls. His teeth gently scraped the sensitive skin, making her center throb with need. She felt a rush of moisture in her core.

Charlie pulled away, her tongue dashing into his mouth desperately. "See, not so bad." She smiled, "So why don't you just sit back and enjoy it." She began undoing his pants, "Not like you have a choice." There was that devious grin again.

Her fingers yanked his pants and underwear low enough to free his erection, and then she settled on all fours. Charlie grasped his silky shaft, moving her hand up and down his length, slowly at first before switching to a more vigorous pace. Her back was arched, giving Bass a nice view of her ass. He was practically panting by the time she took him in her mouth. She lowered herself into it, his cock penetrating far into her moist crevice.

Bass was looking at her through hooded eyes. He wasn't sure what had given her the impression that she wasn't good at it, every cell in his body was relishing in the sensations she was providing. Charlie moved her hair to one side, her lips sliding to his tip and sucking on it as her tongue ran over the tiny opening. He contemplated the movements of her body, the way her lower back shook involuntarily as she sucked him off. If he wasn't allowed to touch her, he'd settle for seeing a lot more.

"Take those off." He said, causing Charlie to release him with a pop of her lips. Bass moved his head, his eyes fixed on her pants as he motioned to them.

She smirked. "You're in no position to be giving orders." Her hand cupped his balls, making him inhale sharply.

"Please." He muttered, smiling when he noticed she was complying with his request.

Charlie quickly got rid of the boots and pants, standing naked in front of him before dropping back down to her previous position. She licked his length like she was lapping up remnants of melted ice cream before taking him in her mouth once again. His cock slipped in and out, each time reaching a little further down her throat. Bass knew it was only a matter of seconds before he burst. Her fingers enclosed around his balls once again, they tensed, alerting Charlie that he was ready to come.

"Okay." Bass warned her, moving his hips so she'd know to release him. But Charlie continued, the suction bringing him over the edge as he let out a cry and spewed into her.

Charlie looked content with herself as she wiped her mouth. "I might not remember very well what a popsicle tastes like but I'm pretty sure it doesn't taste quite like that." She said, making him laugh.

Sitting astride him, she brought her hands to his face, studying him like he was a newly unearthed species. Bass' breathing was now steady, his eyes wandering over the delicate curves of her body. "You're amazing." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck. "But can you now, for the love of all that's holy, let me touch you?"

A grin appeared on her lips, "Only if you promise me hours of this." She glided his ready and firm length into her wet opening. Bass groaned, welcoming her tight, heated grip.

"That can certainly be arranged." He replied, smiling into her lips as he kissed her.

Charlie started swirling her hips slowly. She reached for the knife and carefully began cutting the rope, anxiously anticipating the feel of his hands on her skin.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :) xoxo**


End file.
